Pablo
by Amanda Macedo Torquato
Summary: Pablo, um garoto meio brasileiro e meio mexicano, está voltando para o Brasil e vai ter que se readaptar a sua antiga vida. Mas isso não é assim tão fácil quanto parece.


Pablo forçava a cabeça pelo buraco da camisa. Não era uma tarefa fácil,considerando que era a camisa da farda da escola Demaré que sua irmã mais velha usava há seis anos atrás. Quando finalmente conseguiu,caminhou até o espelho do banheiro. Definitivamente precisaria de uma camisa nova,a não ser que ele quisesse ser chamado de gay na escola.

Demaré era o colégio em que ele estudara dos 5 aos 9 anos,quando ela e sua família moravam no Brasil. Quando Pablo fez 9 anos,voltaram para seu país de origem:O México. E agora,aos 15 anos de Pablo,se preparavam para votar ao Brasil,dessa vez,segundo seus pais,para ficar para sempre. E ele não se opôs a idéia de retornar. Gostava do México,mas o Brasil também era muito legal.

Enquanto se olhava no espelho,tentava fazer com que recordações de Demaré voltassem a sua cabeça. Lembrava apenas de alguns colegas mais chegados:um menino e uma menina que eram gêmeos e um garoto baixinho que adorava aprontar. Lembrou que tinha algumas fotos da formatura da educação infantil e das festinhas de natal,dia das mães e algumas outras datas comemorativas no tempo em que estudava na antiga escola. Então correu até o armário da sala,onde guardavam álbuns de fotos e fitas caseiras. Tirou de lá do fundo um álbum com a capa vermelha e amarela e o abriu. O que ele viu foram algumas fotos dele e de seus colegas de turma no parquinho da escola e,para sua surpresa,conseguiu lembrar do nome de mais da metade deles. Encontrou também,fotos da aula de dança no estúdio de dança do Demaré,onde era o mais novo dos alunos.

-Que é isso Pablo?-riu Miguel-que camisa é essa?

Pablo olhou para si mesmo. A camisa era tão pequena que mostrava sua barriga,e tinha esquecido completamente desse detalhe ao sair do quarto para fuçar o armário de fotos.

-Você vai ver só,seu nanico!-sorriu Pablo enquanto se levantava do chão para correr atrás do irmão mais novo,que começou a rir desesperadamente,e assim teve uma tentativa de fuga frustrada. O mais velho o agarrou com um dos braços e lhe deu um cascudo com o outro.-Arrego?

-Arrego,arrego!!!

Os dois demoraram um pouco para recuperar o fôlego.

-Mas porque djabo você ta vestindo essa blusinha?

-Mamãe me mandou provar pra ver se cabia,e eu esqueci de tirar.

-Hum,sei. Eu sei que você ta adorando usar esta blusinha e ficar exibindo sua barriguinha sarada por aí.-opinou Miguel,já voltando a rir,mas dessa vez conseguiu fugir do irmão que já o olhava com uma expressão de irritação divertida.

-Pablito!Pablito!Onde você está?

-Estou aqui mamãe.

-Pablito querido,termine de empacotar as coisas do seu quarto sí? Depois venha me ajudar a empacotar a louça,você sabe como ela é delicada,e eu não vou conseguir arrumar tudo sozinha e...Pelo amor de Deus,faça o favor de tirar essa blusinha minúscula,nós temos uma criança em casa Pablo.-Falou a mãe balançando a cabeça em tom de reprovação.

Pablo seguiu as ordens da mãe e,não só ele mas toda a família trabalharam ardosamente para a mudança no dia seguinte,quando iriam pegar o vôo das 5 da manhã direto para Natal,a capital do Rio Grande do Norte,no Brasil. Estava com saudades da cidade e não conseguia conter sua ansiedade. Também estava um pouco triste por deixar a cidade do México,mas Pablo gostava de mudanças,agitação na sua vida,então,não encarava isso como o fim de sua vida no México,e sim como o começo de sua vida no Brasil.

As 18:00h,todos os pertences da família Medeiros já estavam todos empacotados e prontos para serem levados pela empresa de transporte no dia seguinte,de manhãzinha.

Pablo mal conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Pensava na viagem,na casa nova,na escola a qual ia retornar,e já era quase três da manhã quando finalmente pegou no sono.

-Atención señores pasajeros del vuelo 950 de la Aero México con destino á Natal. Estamos dando inicio al embarque. Los pasajeros viajando de primera clase y clase ejecutiva,pueden dirigirse al portón de número 5.

-Vamos crianças.-Falou Manfredo,o chefe da família.

-Não consigo levar minha mala,é muito pesada!-Choramingou Miguel.

-Nós não somos da classe econômica?-Indagou Belinda,a irmã mais velha.

-Ai Miguel!Sua mala caiu no meu pé!-Reclamou Pablo,gritando.

-Querido,estou com medo de entrar no avião.-Declarou Amaya,a mãe.

-Pai,manda Pablo parar de gritar comigo!

-Então nós somos da classe executiva?

-Porque isso de repente querida?

-Pai,Pablo quer me matar!Socorro!

-Primeira classe?

-Pablo,leve a mala do seu irmão. Miguel,pare de chorar. Belinda,nós somos da classe executiva. Querida,não precisa ter medo. Se o avião cair,morremos todos juntos.

Todos se calaram,menos Miguel,que começou a chorar mais alto por causa da última declaração do pai.

-Então,vamos.-Ordenou Amaya.

A família Medeiros podia ser bem barulhenta as vezes. Em geral,eram sempre animados e agitados. Adoravam uma festa,e amavam a dança. Se tinha uma coisa que sabiam fazer bem,era dançar. A hiperatividade dessa família chamava atenção por onde passavam,de modo que todos no aeroporto olhavam atentos para eles,querendo saber de onde vinha todo esse barulho. Eles não se envergonhavam com os olhares curiosos,já tinham se acostumado com isso a tempos.

Se dirigiram em fim ao bendito portão 5 e embarcaram sem mais problemas. A viagem durou 7 longas horas,e Pablo,hiperativo como só ele é,não aguentava mais ficar sentado sem fazer nada. Resolveu então,se juntar a Miguel,que desenhava algo em uma folha de papel reciclado. Pablo se inclinou em direção ao irmão para ver o que era mas,mesmo olhando de perto,não conseguiu identificar o significado dos rabiscos do mais novo.

-é a mamãe.

Pablo virou a cabeça de lado,tentando olhar de outro ponto para tentar entender,mas como uma bolinha(ou seria um quadrado?)com outra bola maior em baixo e dois tracinhos saindo para o lado poderiam ser sua mãe?Olhando melhor,parecia mais um boneco de neve.

-Mamãe não é gorda assim.-Criticou Pablo

-Mas logo vai ficar.

Pablo se lembrou logo dos churrascos brasileiros:Carne,vinagrete,farofa,cerveja e refrigerante,tudo em grande quantidade. Sua mãe comia feito um porco nesse tipo de ocasião. Ela adorava churrascos e com certeza iria querer matar a saudade de uma boa carne brasileira quando chegasse lá.

Sem nada melhor para fazer,Pablo pediu um giz de cera ao irmão e começou a ajuda-lo em seu desenho da mãe-boneco-de-neve.

-Enfim em terra firme!-Falou Miguel,de braços levantados ao céu quando pisou fora do avião.

-Aleluia irmãos-Ironizou Pablo,repetindo o gesto do irmão.

-Aleluia!-Responderam os outros integrantes da família em uníssono.

Não só Pablo,mas toda a família hiperativa não aguentavam mais aquele tédio da viagem. Todos desembarcaram no aeroporto Augusto Severo e o taxi não tardou a chegar para leva-los a sua nova casa,que ficava a uns 40 ou 50 minutos dali. No caminho,ficaram importunando o coitado do taxista com perguntas e mais perguntas,comentários pedidos.

-Liga a rádio aí tio.-Pediu Belinda.

-? liga!

-Coloca bem alto!

-Calma,calma.-O taxista já estava assustado com toda aquela agitação mesmo depois de uma viagem tão longa.-Vou ligar!-falou o motorista enquanto apertava alguns botões.

''Amo-amo-vo-cê-ê,mas se não valorizar,vai-me-per-dê-ê,pode ter a certeza:Amo-amo-vo-cê-ê,mas se não valorizar,vai-me-per-dê-ê-ê-ê-ê.''

-Eu tenho a impressão que já ouvi essa música.

-é,eu também.

-é daquela menina que foi espancada por aquele cara.

-Quem?Rihanna?

-e!

-Mas essa música é em português.

A família passou um bom tempo numa discussão animada,o que divertia o moço barbudo que dirigia no banco da frente do carro branco com um desenho bem grade de uma estrela cadente,um dos símbolos da cidade,em sua lateral.

Quando chegaram ao seu destino,o que encontraram foi uma bela casa branca de primeiro andar,com uma varanda espaçosa. O portão da garagem e de entrada para pessoas eram de barras de ferro,de modo que se podia enxergar a parte de fora da casa,antes da porta,e havia uma extensa faixa de grama antes da casa propriamente dita. Havia também um grande quintal gramado e florido e com três árvores ótimas para subir,daquelas que crescem meio deitadas,o que deixou Miguel e Pablo super animados. Por dentro,a casa tinha uma atmosfera aconchegante e convidativa. Já estava totalmente mobiliada,a empresa de transporte havia feito um ótimo trabalho. No andar térreo,localizava-se a sala de jantar,outra sala menor para assistir TV,a cozinha,junto a área de serviço e o quarto da empregada,um pequeno lavabo e o quarto do casal. No primeiro andar estavam os quartos das crianças,um para cada um,e um pequeno quarto de hóspedes.

Pablo entrou no seu quarto:Não era grande nem pequeno,tinha o espaço necessário. As paredes eram brancas e vazias e a mobília era composta por uma cama encostada na parede,um armário embutido na parede oposta e uma escrivaninha comprida de madeira com uma cadeira de computador bem simples de cor verde. Havia uma porta de vidro que dava para uma varanda. Pablo foi até ela,abriu-a,e admirou a bela vista das dunas cobertas de vegetação do Parque das Dunas,a maior área verde de Natal. A nova casa ficava entre o Parque das Dunas e o campus universitário da faculdade federal. Era uma boa área para se morar,mesmo sendo um poco longe do centro da cidade. O garoto parou para observar o céu e ficou com a cara de abestalhado de uma criança que descobre algo novo quando percebeu que poderia ver o pôr-do-sol da sua varanda.

A casa era perfeita,seu quarto também. A única coisa que ele não gostou foi o vazio na parede. Decidiu como iria resolver esse problema e abriu a mala para pegar o que ia ser necessá de dentro dela uma grande bandeira verde,vermelha e branca com uma águia em cima de um cacto numa ilha do lago Texcoco,segurando em seu bico uma cobra. A águia que era o sinal prometido do deus da guerra Huitzilopochtli. Posicionou a bandeira na parede da cama para ver como ficava. Perfeito. Só faltavam alguns pregos para fixa-la ali.

-Pablito querido-berrou Amaya abrindo a porta do quarto-nós temos que sair para comprar seu uniforme novo da escola. Vamos vamos,não precisa trocar de roupa,essa está boa.

Pablo trajava uma bermuda marrom clara e uma camisa polo listrada roxa e lilás. Era um garoto de estatura mediana,não muito encorpado,pele mulata,cachos negros e grossos na cabeça,e o que mais chamava atenção nele era seu sorriso largo com grandes dentes bem brancos. Era um garoto bonito,sim.

Saiu atrás da mãe quase saltitando de tão animado pelo simples fato de que iria dar uma voltinha na cidade.


End file.
